1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which can effectively use battery power when operating with the battery power and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook personal computer (PC), a tablet PC, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a smart pad, or the like display apparatus displays an image based on a video signal. Such a display apparatus may operate with predetermined direct current (DC) power converted from input alternating current (AC) power (hereinafter, referred to as ‘external power’), or DC power from a battery mounted thereto (hereinafter, referred to as ‘battery power’).
In a related art display apparatus using the external power or the battery power to operate, the display apparatus is automatically switched to use the battery power when the external power is cut off, thereby keeping its operation. While using the battery power, the display apparatus may restrict the brightness of an image in order to minimize power consumption. For example, the brightness of an image in the case of using the battery power may be set up to be lower than that in the case of the external power.
However, in the related art when using the battery power, the brightness stays constant regardless of residual quantity of the battery. For example, the power may be consumed by force even when the battery lacks its residual quantity. Thus there is a problem that the display apparatus is ineffectively operated when used on battery for a long time.